


Obedience disk

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Daggers, Electrocution, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Forced blow job, Loki - Freeform, Obedience disk, Rape, face fucking, fucking passed out girl, limp body, non-con, passed out, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From the imagine: Imagine Loki using the obedience disc on you and electrocuting you with it till you lay limp and half unconscious on the ground/his bed, unable to move and then ravaging you. You’d feel it all but wouldn’t be able to stop him or even protest in the slightest.





	Obedience disk

She felt his eyes on her all night. Wherever she went during the party, he was watching her, with a predatory look in his eyes.

Shivers ran down her spine when she felt his presence right behind her. His hand, surprisingly gentle, landed on the back of her neck.

‘You look good enough to eat, little dove. I hope you enjoy the party.’ He purred in her ear, sending an involuntary tremble through her body at his sinful voice. Then she watched as he strolled away with a grin on his face, his green cape flowing out behind him.

She didn’t trust him. Ever since he arrived at the tower, she felt on edge. Scared. No matter how many times Thor told her that he had changed, she didn’t believe him. How could someone who killed so many people and tried to take over the Earth change?

Loki had seemed to take an interest in her from day one, much to her dismay. He knew she was scared of him and always tried to avoid him, which was easier said than done.

Feeling slightly queasy after her small encounter with the god, she decided to call it a night. She said goodnight to Tony, Natasha and the others she passed on her way out. She caught Loki staring at her from the buffet table, she ducked her head and quickly dashed out, not wanting to look at him again.

She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders when she got some distance between herself and the party… Well, _Loki_.

It was a bit of a walk down the many corridors to her room. On the way there, she thought she heard footsteps behind her. But when she turned around to look, there was no one there. Frowning and thinking her mind was starting to play tricks on her, she went to carry on. But as she turned around, she let out a screech because Loki was stood right on front of her, grinning down at her.

‘Oh, did I scare you, dove?’ He frowned looking concerned, but she knew he was toying with her.

‘Yes… I didn’t expect to see anyone else.’ She said bitterly and tried to keep her cool as she made to move past him, but he stepped sideways, blocking her. She tried again, but he repeated the action. And he was much too large in comparison to her to even attempt pushing him out of the way.

‘Where’s the rush? I simply want to show you something…’ He reached behind his back and when he brought his hand round, he held up a control.

She eyed it up cautiously, but said nothing.

‘Do you know what this is?’ Loki asked, a wicked glint in his eye.

‘No. I don’t care.’ She said as confidently as she could, taking a step backwards.

‘Oh I think you will… It’s the controller for the obedience disk.’

Her eyes widened. 

‘Ah, so you have heard of it.’ Loki chuckled.

She’d heard Thor talk about it from when he and Loki were on Sakaar before coming to Earth. She certainly didn’t like where she thought this was going though… She would be damned if she was going to let him put one on her.

‘If you think you’re putting that on me, you have’ She couldn’t finish her sentence as Loki cut her off.

‘Correction, dove. I have already _put_ one on you.’ He smirked.

Panic set in and she realised that he must have did it at the party. She reached back and felt it embedded in her skin at the back of her neck, it was the size of a bottle cap. She tried to pull it out, but that just hurt like a bitch.

‘Now. Are you going do as I tell you, or are you going to make me use it?’ Loki stepped into her space and looked down at her, waiting for her answer as his thumb hovered over the button.

‘You’re insane!’ She sneered up at him.

She turned and attempted to run, that’s when Loki started his fun and pressed the button. He watched in glee as the girl fell to the ground, her body in spasms as she tried to call for help but she couldn’t.

The pain was excruciating for her as the electrical currents shot through her entire body. She was terrified, thinking she was going to die. But then it stopped.

Loki stepped over her and nudged her with his boot, but she just lay there, limp. Her body couldn’t move, she felt like she was paralysed. Her mind kept floating in and out of consciousness.

‘Perfect.’ Loki chuckled.

He reached down and scooped up the limp girl, then he carried her to his room. She tried to get her body to connect with her brain, but it just wasn’t working. Her mind went black for a second, then when it came to again she saw she was being carried into Loki’s room. More fear entered her body, what was he going to do with her? Was he going to finish her off?

Loki chucked the girl down on his bed and pressed his finger to his lower lip, in thought. ‘I had no idea what the effect would be on a mortal. It is _much_ better than I expected. Gods can usually recover from it relatively quickly…’ He trailed off and re-positioned her on the bed to how he wanted. On her back, arms up.

The way her eyes kept drooping shut, then shooting open again with pure fear in them set his heart racing. She was completely helpless… And all at his mercy.

His cock grew hard in his leather trousers, the prospect of her too exciting for him to contain himself. She could do nothing but take whatever he wanted to do to her.

He ran his large hands from her ankles up to her thighs and he pushed her legs apart. He heard her let out a small whimper, but that was all she could muster up in her state. He pulled out one of his daggers and saw her eyes widen in fear, just before they drooped almost completely closed again.

Moving her dress so it was flipped up over her stomach, he pulled the band of her knickers away from her skin and sliced through it with ease. He tossed them to the side and crawled up over her body to straddle over her abdomen. Then he began to cut away at her dress, leaving her in her bra. But that followed suit and was thrown to the floor in a pile.

‘Mmm, now this is a delightful body. I can’t believe you’ve been hiding from me for this past month.’ He purred and slid his hands down her sides, squeezing her hips.

‘N… No.’ The poor girl managed to say, just. Her body was slowly starting to come back to her, she managed to flex her fingers, but Loki noticed the slight movement.

‘Tsk, tsk. Can’t have you fighting back, or you might hurt yourself. Wouldn’t want to hurt this pretty little body of yours.’ Loki held up the control and pressed it again.

‘Ooooooh this is fun.’ He laughed as her body thrashing under him aroused him further.

He turned the disk off, happy when she was back to being helpless and pliant again underneath him.

Her eyes closed and she spaced out for a moment, when she was able to focus them again, Loki had a tight grip of her hair and was shoving his cock into her mouth. She tried to scream, to bite down on him, but her body was as good as paralysed again.

‘Such a pretty little mouth you have.’ He groaned, thrusting into her and laughing when he hit the back of her throat, making her cry.

He brutally fucked her mouth, she couldn’t move but she could certainly feel it. Every time he hit the back of her throat it hurt, and her jaw was aching but there was nothing she could do about it.

‘Aww come now, don’t cry.’ He cooed and wiped her tears with his thumb while he kept forcing himself down her throat as far as he could. ‘We are only just beginning, after all.’ He smirked as her eyes widened in terror.

Instead of coming down her throat, he pulled out and spurted his come all over her face. She felt disgusted and humiliated. But it didn’t stop there. Loki used his cock to smear it all over her face.

‘Beautiful, like a work of art.’ He chuckled and moved down her body, his cock growing hard again already.

He positioned himself down between her legs and used his fingers to spread her wide open, taking a good look.

‘Hmm, not wet enough. Let’s fix that.’ He said darkly, keeping her spread with one hand he brought the other up and gently stroked through her folds.

She was wishing that she couldn’t feel it, but she felt it. Each and every single movement of his fingers was like a blow to the stomach as she started to become aroused, no matter how much she didn’t want to. Especially when he started to rub her clit, which was sticking out desperate for attention from him.

It felt so humiliating for her, she couldn’t even fight back against the beast. He wasn’t playing fair.

‘Oooo, now look at this. You are aroused, little dove. One may think you are enjoying my attentions. And so you should be, getting all this attention from a god.’ He growled, stroking more firmly on her clit.

She tried to complain, to shake her head, but her eyes went fuzzy and she blacked out again for a few seconds. Her body still not able to recover from the electrocuting.

Her mouth parted open very slightly, trying to shout for help, but nothing came from her. Loki roughly shoved two fingers inside of her, groaning at how tight and wet she was. He twisted and curled his fingers, cooing when he found that spot inside her that he knew was the cause of the tremor that came over her body.

‘Oh yes. I think you’re ready now.’ Loki felt a surge of power rush through his veins. Having her so helpless, not even able to complain. He was worried about not lasting for long once he sank into her.

He pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean, enjoying her taste. He moved himself in closer and lined his cock up with her body.

‘Tell me if you don’t want this, dove. And I will stop. All you have to do is say so.’ Loki smirked and looked up at her face.

He could see the desperation in her eyes, she was pleading with them.

‘Oh, well then. You obviously want this, since you aren’t telling me otherwise.’ He laughed evilly and shoved his cock right into her.

She started to wish that he left the disk on for longer, so she could pass out. Get it over with.

‘So tight, dove.’ He grunted, pulling back so just the tip was left in, then he slammed back into her with so much force that her body was shunted up the bed.

He grabbed her hips and held her tightly as he continued to pound into her. He breasts moved freely, bouncing around with every rough thrust. It was like fucking a doll, only warmer and much more satisfying.

Loki managed to drag out her torture for longer than even he had expected. The feel of her quim massaging him made him want to stay inside her forever. But he noticed her fingers starting to move again ever so slightly. So he let go of her hips and picked up the control again. He stilled himself, balls deep inside her. Then pressed the button.

‘Ohhhhh yes!’ Loki moaned, tilting his head back as her body jolted and thrashed while impaled by his cock. Her body unwillingly squeezed the life out of him, making him come. She milked his cock until he turned the disk off and she passed out this time.

Loki collapsed on top of the girls’ body. Even passed out, her body was still contracting around him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and continued to thrust into her lazily and deep, a few more spurts of his sperm rushed into her. He could feel it seeping out from between their bodies.

All of his pent up frustration had finally come to a head.

He was breathing heavily when he eventually was able to roll to the side, pulling out of her with some of the lewdest noises he’d ever heard. Once his body stopped trembling, he moved down and took a look at his sperm seeping out of her.

  
When she came round, it was dark. But the room was lit up by the moonlight shining through the window. Her body was in agony, it felt like she’d been hit by a bus. She felt tingly too, no doubt from the electrocuting, she thought.

She realised she was in bed, with Loki. Her stomach swirled when she remembered what he did to her. Reaching back she felt for the disk, it was still on her neck. But she didn’t want to look for the control, in-case it woke Loki up. He was sleeping on his side, his back to her.

So she took a chance and slid out of bed, but her legs were jelly and weak, so she fell to the floor. She hissed in pain as he knees hit the floor. She looked over at the door and did her best to get away, needing to get help.

Loki rolled over in bed to see her scrambling across the room towards the door, not even bothering to grab her clothes as she just wanted to get out of there. But before she reached the door, Loki pressed the button on the control.

‘NO!’ She cried out and her body fell to the floor again, thrashing around and screaming.

The god rolled onto his back, laughing manically at his new toy flailing around like a fish on the floor.

‘Oh, little dove. You are _far_ too much fun to let go.’


End file.
